Jess Fenton
by ArneNestor
Summary: What if Jessica and Jasmine Fenton were the same person. Two/Three-shot HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Supernatural and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

 **A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering it with my grammar and vocabulary. This is a two/three-shot  
**

Word count: 924 Words (1,5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

 _ **Summary:**_ What if Jessica and Jasmine Fenton were the same person? two/three-shot

* * *

Jazz Fenton's day went from peaceful to full out stressing.

Firstly, she was awoken from her peaceful sleep by her boyfriend, Sam Winchester, who heard a burglar. The burglar who appeared to be none other than her boyfriends older brother, Dean Winchester. The brother, Dean, has a rather weird way of saying hi to his brother by breaking in and flirting with his brothers girlfriend, me. He was a sex maniac who also smelled like cheap booze, gunpowder and sex.

Secondly, Dean had than convinced Sam to have a private talk over their missing father on a ' _hunting trip_ ' and ended up on a road trip just a few days before he has to defend his diploma.

Thirdly, they were talking in code over the supernatural like I didn't know what they meant. You don't grow up with my late parents and don't believe in it. It was blatantly obvious for a psychology major that Sam's spat with his father had something to do with these ' _hunting trips_ ' because of his sudden complete change in posture.

Fourthly, she was out of milk, coffee and bread so had to survive on dry biscuits and water till she got a chance to go to the market.

And finally, her dear little brother, Danny Fenton, was standing in front of the door for his triennial visit from Amity Park. A town that despite its current lack of Ghost Portal has stayed a gathering spot of the supernatural. Instead conscious ghost, they now got werewolves in the forests, deteriorated/detrimental ghosts in old buildings, windigos in the old mines on the hill and the daily demon possessions. We still sometimes reconsider restarting the portal again, just to drive them away.

"Hey sis, how are you doing these days and where is my future brother in law?" Asked a obnoxious Daniel Fenton who hugged her the moment she opened the door.

"He is on a ' _hunting trip_ ' in some no name village with his brother searching for his missing dad."

"That is what you get for hooking up with someone with hunter ancestry," said the hybrid jokingly.

"Hypocrite much. No, he and his father had a spat, probably over college and hunting commitment. Sam hasn't made any mention of it, but I could see right through him. He wants a apple pie life, complete with picket-fence which is in stark contrast with his youth. He doesn't talk much about it but the clues are there. He is a bit of a rebel" Jazz kept rambling on and on about psychological complexes and how it applied on her lover.

"Sounds interesting."

"So how is Amity?"

"Yeah, about that. It was a bigger mess than ever before, the death toll was reaching too high so I had to make a devil pact with the ghosts. Recreation and activation of the Portal and the banning of the Fenton family, in return for none damaging human scaring and hunting down of the other supernatural beings. It seemed like a good deal, so I took it. The natural portal were already stabilizing when I left. So, can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course." Jazz groaned. "But you have to stop being so impulsive. What about our stuff?"

"Stored it in a thermos. Did you know that the EOC (Emergency Ops Center) doubles as a panser?"

"No, you didn't drive a tank across the streets, did you?"

"Of course not, I flew it here and landed it on the roof. Don't worry, it is invisible." Danny tried to reassure her.

"Fine, but you are sleeping on the couch. Anything else new?"

"I found out why the demons attacked." Danny pulled out a glowing purple stone "This stone sends out a special type of radiation that is like a demon's kryptonite. An alloy of radiating ectoranium, puring silver, and stabilizing iron, they called it REDEMPTION or Radiats Eliminating Demon-Extractionrays as a Mutual Purifying Tempest In Overall Nature. The demon will feel excruciating pain in a sphere with a radius of 10 meter, inversely exponentially increasing in function of the distance. Contact can kill it and causes amnesia to the host, if it is still alive. The demon mom and dad were testing it on escape and alarmed his superiors. The rest is history. We shouldn't have convinced them to shut down the Portal, then they would have become interested in other supernatural creatures and stayed with the ghost hunting and would still be alive. If only I had reacted faster." Said Danny solomy.

"We don't know that for sure, Danny. They would have stumbled upon demons anyway. And you tried, but they were with too many attacks at once. You still got me" Jazz tried to comfort her little brother. He saw the outcome of the Pyrrhic victory, the death of mom, dad and his friends, as his own responsibility. That dammed hero-complex. "Try to sleep for a bit. I just have to call Sam and I will also call it a night. You know where everything is?"

"Yeah. And Jazz, thanks."

"Its nothing little brother. Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Problems?"

"No, Jazz just call. Her mysterious brother is staying with her at the moment. And she wants to have a little chat. She is suspicious, I could hear the sarcasm when she said ' _hunting trip_ '."

"That is your problem, Sammy. You wanted the apple pie life."

"Stop calling me Sammy, Jerk."

"Whatever, Bitch. Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Supernatural and are the intellectual property of their owners. This story is for free of charge.**

 **A/N: English is my third language so sorry in advance for butchering it with my grammar and vocabulary. This is a two/three-shot  
**

Word count: 824 Words (1,5 pages in Times New Roman 12p)

 _ **Summary:**_ What if Jessica and Jasmine Fenton were the same person? two/three-shot

 **Reactions on reviews are down below ;)**

 **A/N: I noticed that i didn't mention the name of the alloy the parents created in the first chapter. I already changed it in the previous chapter but i will repeat it for you. So:** REDEMPTION or Radiats Eliminating Demon-Extractionrays as a Mutual Purifying Tempest In Overall Nature

* * *

It all happened so fast, one moment everything is fine. The next, I am flying my sister at the speed of sound to a hospital for treatment against a stabwound made by a fucking demon. And not just any demon, THE demon. The yellow-eyed demon, Azazel. The demon that ordered the continuous attacks on Amity and is directly responsible for the death of my parents and best friends. It took me a lot of torture sessions with a demonic bitch named Meg to get it out of her. I killed the bitch and purified the dying host after I drained IT of any useful information about Daddy, like the hunger-games, or should I say psychic-game, and the colt. To be honest, I wasn't that impressed by the bitch's attempts of manipulating me, she started cooperating rather quickly after 7 minutes alone with REDEMPTION. Redemption: the action of saving or being saved from sin, error, or evil. I have always found the codename suiting. Wow, you probably can't follow so a flashback is in order.

 **Flashback**

"Noooo" I cried when I saw mom's head being separated from her body. Rolling to the other heads of Sam, Tuck and dad. Everything began to twist and turn until the lab disappeared, leaving only me and the heads behind. The heads began to float, like they were pulled up by the hair, and their closed eyes opened. Their eyes suddenly flashed yellow, like the Goa'uld in stargate, and simultaneously opened their respective mouths and yelled in a uniform familiar voice "Danny, wake up. Danny, wake up. It is all just a dream..."

I jerked awake and was about to deliver a sucker punch to my offender until I noticed who it was and turned my arm intangible when it was about to make contact with her skin. "That was close," my arm still through her stomach. I tried with a smile that didn't reach the eye.

And like always, "Do you want to talk about it?" She tried tentatively. She was spared from the horror that the demons had conflicted during their raid on the lab in our old home. Blood and organs of friend and foe alike were thrown around like paper plains and water balloons. Inventions, old and new, scattered around like a child's toys during a temper tantrum. The smell of sulfur and blood have since been washed way with bleach. But the cries of terror and rage are forever trilling on my eardrums. I don't know the amount of demons were present in the attack but what I do know is that I am going to let them pay.

"It was the same dream as always." That was true, my bi-weekly moment of horror like clockwork, no pun intended. My burden to carry and mine alone. "You can stop worrying, it will gives you wrinkles." Not that she will ever stop but I can try. I don't want to ruin my sister's Normal life that it already is.

"Fine, but I will have this talk one day."

Sure sis, keep on dreaming. "Maybe next time."

"So, anything planned for today?"

"No, not really. Catching up with my lovely sister."

"like..."

"Like watching a movie."

 **time skip to 16:00 (day of Sam's return)**

"Do I smell your self made delicious cookies?"

"Yes but they aren't for you, Sam will have an interview in two days. So hands off, understood!"

"Yes, sir." I wanted to add a witty comment but the door bell rang. "Expecting someone?"

"It is probably Sam" She said as she was about to open the door.

" _Alert, high level demon in close proximity. Please, take precaution."_ Just as the door exploded and Jazz is smashed against the stairs in less than a second. I shot it with an updated Fenton-gun, demon edition (Redemption instead of pure Ectoranium) just after my sister got stabbed by the thing.

 **End Flashback**

* * *

This is one of the worst hunts so far. I got arrested, dad has left me/us/me on a goose chase, I had to jump from a five stories high bridge by a crazy ghost bitch controlling my baby, the ghost bitch almost killed my brother and Bitchface crashed my baby in a freaking house. So sorry if I am not in the best mood at the moment. To make matters worse, Sammy is in Wonderland and his phone keeps on ringing. So in agony I decided to answer rather abruptly: "Sam's phone, who keeps on stalking him in the middle of the night?!"

 _"Winchester, we need to talk. Meet me at the hospital, room 427. My sister got stabbed by Yellow-eyes. Oh and if you find a demon on ice with a funny looking rock in your living room, leave it or you are next, Capisce,"_ said the caller before breaking the line.

To be honest, I did not expect that.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Messie23:** Thanks

 **MariMart** : I have been walking around with the idea for the last five months and I too was disappointed when I didn't find any good ones with a similar plot. But I don't think that i will make it all that long. Plot-holes would form very quickly.

 **LittleBirdieCha** : Thanks

 **If you want to review, please do. No haters wanted!**


End file.
